The present invention relates to a method for remote configuration of at least one apparatus using a configuration server to configure the apparatus in situ via a network.
Lately, it has become more common to allow apparatuses, like domestic devices, such as TV's, set-top boxes, Voice Over-Internet Phones (VoIP), laptops, media servers, modems, routers, gateways, and the like, to be configured via a network to which these apparatuses are connected, such as for instance the Internet, while at their location of use (i.e. in situ). There are several embodiments of such methods, such as for instance the SNMP and/or TR-069.
Below, by way of non-limiting example reference will be made to the TR-069 protocol, without excluding any alternative embodiment, protocol or standard, either already existing or to be developed in the future.
TR-069 is an abbreviation for Technical Report 069, and is a DSL Forum technical specification entitled CPE WAN Management Protocol (CWMP). The abbreviation CPE stands for Consumer Premise Equipment, herein also referred to as simply an “apparatus” in a broader sense than just the TR-069 protocol. The TR-069 protocol defines an application layer protocol for remote management of end-user devices or CPE's or simply apparatuses.
As a bidirectional SOAP/HTTP based protocol TR-069 provides the communication between CPE and Auto Configuration Servers (ACS), herein also referred to as configuration servers in general. It includes both a safe auto configuration and the control of other CPE management functions within an integrated framework. In the course of the boom of the broadband market, the number of different Internet access possibilities grew in proportion with this boom, where for instance modems, routers, gateways, Set-top box, and VoIP-phones became more common and the underlying technologies emerged to reach a bigger part of the public at large.
At the same time the configuration of this equipment became more complicated—too complicated for the end-users. For this reason the TR-069 protocol was developed. It provides the possibility of auto configuration of these access types. The technical specifications are managed and published by the DSL Forum. Using TR-069 the terminals can get in contact with the Auto Configuration Servers (ACS) and establish the configuration automatically. Accordingly other service functions can be provided. TR-069 is the current protocol for activation of terminals in the range of DSL broadband market. Other fora, such as Home Gateway Initiative (HGI) and DVB, are endorsing CWMP as the protocol for remote management of home network devices (e.g. the HGI gateway) and terminals (e.g. the DVB IPTV STB).
Generally speaking, such apparatus configuring methods like the TR-069 protocol have in common that the configuration information can comprise a download of information, such as programs, firmware or software, to initially set-up an apparatus for the apparatus to function as desired/intended, or to provide an update. Alternatively or additionally, the information can replace existing information in an already functioning apparatus, or an amendment or update may be desired in already provided information. The download of information to the apparatus can be initiated by the configuration server or indeed by the apparatus itself, when that is in need of initial information or of updated information, etc. For this the apparatus upon initialization or in use can send to the configuration server a request to be provided with initial or updates/amended configuration information. The apparatus may be programmed to inquire if updates are available at regular intervals. Also the configuration server may be used to download to any number of such apparatuses an updated or amended version of configuration information, when or shortly after such updated or amended configuration for the apparatuses has been made available to the configuration server. All kinds of permutations are possible, e.g. where a configuration server sends to all apparatuses a notification that a “new” version of configuration information is available for download to the apparatuses upon request, after which the apparatuses activate a routine for requesting for the “new” configuration information, and other permutations are also possible.
The problems with these prior art methods or protocols relate to the configuration servers having to provide services to growing numbers of apparatuses or end user devices or, in terms of the TR-069 protocol, CPE's.
For example, the TR-069 protocol allows defining a notification attribute for each parameter in the object model of a managed device. The notification attribute indicates whether the CPE should include changed values of the specified parameter(s) in the Inform message, and whether the CPE must initiate a session to the ACS when the specified parameter(s) change in value. Notification settings for a parameter include ‘off’, ‘passive’ and ‘active’.
In case of passive notification, whenever the specified parameter value changes, the CPE must include the new value in the ParameterList in the Inform message that is sent the next time a session is established to the ACS. It is emphasized here that in case of active notification, whenever the specified parameter value changes, the CPE must initiate a session to the ACS, and include the new value in the ParameterList in the associated Inform message.
However, when many of such notifications occur (e.g., when used for sending frequent alarms to the ACS), it can significantly change the performance and scalability requirements on the ACS. However, the TR-069 protocol and other similar initiatives were designed as protocols for infrequent communication (e.g., the default periodic Inform interval in TR-069 is set to 24 hours) between an ACS and large numbers of CPE's. With new sessions being set up for very frequent active notifications, the interaction frequency may be expected to increase significantly, thus invalidating to some extent the assumptions TR-069 is based on.
Thus, the frequency of these active notifications increases (when used for alarm handling for example), there are currently no solutions to this emerging problem available.
For instance, the publication DSLHOME-TECHNICAL WORKING GROUP: “CPE-WAN Management Protocol”, XP002316355, retrievable from http://www.dslforum.org/aboutdsl/Technical_Reports/TR-069.pdf in the version of Feb. 4, 2005, reflects the state of the art with respect to the TR-069 protocol, based on rare occurrences of communications and information requests or inform messages in particular.